A recurring problem that occurs most often during hot or severe cold weather is when a child or pet is left in a closed vehicle while the driver tends to some other matters. Closed vehicles can quickly heat up, or cool down, to temperatures that are unsafe for humans and other animals. Sometimes the driver leaves the child or pet in the closed vehicle intending to be away for only a short time, but then it takes longer than anticipated. Other times preoccupied drivers forget the child who is strapped into a safety seat in the back seat area, or the sleeping pet lying on the seat or floor. In any case, it is not safe to leave a child or pet in a closed vehicle for more than a few minutes. A safety system that could prevent such situations, or prevent tragedy when such situations occur, could save many lives of children and pets each year.
Another type of problem is one where the driver becomes incapacitated after safely pulling a vehicle to the side of a road or highway and has placed the vehicle in “park,” which is a neutral gear with transmission locked. A safety system that can detect that situation and take steps to secure help could also prevent injury and/or loss of life.